


See You on the Other Side

by HasteinAurelius



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergent, Dark, Gen, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasteinAurelius/pseuds/HasteinAurelius
Summary: Trapped under the plate when Meteor hits, things begin to go horribly wrong.
Relationships: Elena & Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 3





	See You on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. Square-Enix can have them back when I'm finished.

My eyes open to near darkness. For a moment I'm confused, then memory returns. Meteor. We were still under the plate when it struck. I suppose this must be what it felt like to be in sector seven when I dropped the plate. Poetic justice, in a way. It's a shame my team had to face this as well...

My team! I need to find them! Scrambling unsteadily to my feet, I begin a desperate search of the debris around me. I find Rude first. Damn, what a way to go. I doubt anyone could survive a steel beam through the chest, but I check him anyways. No pulse. It's just as well, there's no way I could have saved him. The most I could've offered him was a quick and painless release. I'll miss you, big guy.

I rise from my bleeding knees and continue my search. There, the rookie! No, she's been through too much to call her a rookie anymore. I used to tell Elena she talked too much, now I fear I'll never hear her voice again. Unexpected hope rises in my chest when I find a pulse. Weak and unsteady, but it's there. I shred our tattered jackets and what's left of my shirt and bandage her wounds as best as I can. Flying debris had been like shrapnel, cutting deeply into us. I use the few strips of torn fabric left for the worst of my own wounds.

Cradling her battered body in my arms, I slowly rise to my feet. With staggering steps, I walk down the tunnel formed by falling pieces of the plate. The pain is incredible, but purpose and duty keep me moving. I have to keep what's left of my team alive. She's been wounded internally, I need to get her to a doctor or she'll have no chance to survive. Must keep walking.

I don't know how far I'd walked when I felt her shallow breathing stop. Falling to my knees, I desperately begin CPR, blood and tears dripping from my face and falling on hers. No good. I'm alone again.

I refuse to accept it. Looking down, I notice my pistol in my hand. Briefly, I wonder what awaits me. Maybe I'll see them again, or maybe I'll be swallowed into nothingness. Either would be better than being alone again. I pull the trigger.

I'm surprised when my eyes open again. I see swirling streams of green and three figures in blue suits floating towards me. Well, at least something went right today. Hope I didn't keep you three waiting too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FF.net account back in 2005 and was my first POV attempt. It wasn't easy killing my favorite characters, but at least they got a good afterlife.


End file.
